you_zitsufandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Caste Room
|publisher = |distributor = |release = 9 tháng 8, 2017 |featured = Anime Tập 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11 }} Caste Room là bài nhạc nền mở đầu của anime You-Zitsu. Bài hát được trình bày bởi . Opening Dưới đây là những câu nói, tục ngữ hay triết lý mà đoạn opening của anime có trích dẫn. Phần 1 を かぬ は、 することもない。 |romajiquote = Kibō o idaka nu mono wa, shitsubō suru koto mo nai. |source = Caesar trong (1898), Act IV bởi }} が の さをつくろ。 |romajiquote = Shikō ga ningen no idaisa o tsukuro. |source = (1670), 346 bởi }} Phần 2 を めた は、 にその ばを果たしている。 賢くなるのにためらいはいらない。はじめよ。 |romajiquote = Koto o hajimeta mono wa, sudeni sono nakaba o hatashi te iru. Kashikoku naru no ni tameraihaira nai. Hajime yo. |source = (20 BCE), Book I, Epistles II, 40-41 bởi }} Phần 3 (1600), Act III, Scene II, 75 bởi }} の は りに ちている。 |romajiquote = Jibutsu no gaikan wa itsuwari ni michi te iru. |source = (59 AD), Liber IV, Chapter XXXIV, Section I bởi Seneca }} を せ、しかし りを せ。 |romajiquote = Shinjitsu o aise, shikashi ayamari o yuruse. |source = Discours en vers sur l’homme (1734) bởi }} (1689), Book I, Chapter III, Section III bởi }} (1888), Section: "Why I Am a Destiny," #1 bởi }} (1851), Volume 1, Aphorisms on the Wisdom of Life, Chapter IV, Section A bởi }} は に ている： めば むほど、のどが くのだ。 についても じことが える。 |romajiquote = Tomi wa kaisui ni niteiru: Nome ba nomu hodo, nodo ga kawaku no da. Meisei nitsuite mo onaji koto ga ieru. |source = (1851), Volume 1, Aphorisms on the Wisdom of Life, Chapter III, Introduction bởi }} Phần 4 (1588), Book II, Chapter XII bởi }} , Part I, Aphorism III bởi }} (1886), Chapter IV, Aphorism CXLVI bởi Friedrich Nietzsche }} Phần 5 (1895), Curse on Christianity, Section I bởi Friedrich Nietzsche }} (1761), Letter XLVI bởi }} (1881), Book V, 443 bởi Friedrich Nietzsche }} Phần 6 (1667), Book I bởi }} (1970), Note: Year 1940 bởi }} bởi }} (1848), Chapter III: Bourgeois and proletarians, bởi và }} Phần 7 (1757), Part I, Chapter I: Novelty bởi }} }} Phần 8 }} (1943) bởi }} (1494), Letter CVII, Section XI, Seneca }} }} (58 AD), Liber VII, Section I, Part IV bởi Seneca }} Phần 9 Phần 10 }} Phần 11 , Section L: Of Studies bởi }} (1932), Conclusion bởi }} Phần 12 Phần 13 bởi François-Marie Arouet }} (1651), Part I, Chapter VI bởi }} (1921), Proposition VII bởi }} }} (1832), Chorus Mysticus, Act V, Chapter LXIV bởi }} , Chapter III: The Great Stream bởi }} }} Lời bài hát TV Kanji & Kana= キラリ蝶が飛んでいった　砂埃が大地に舞う 遥か彼方 それでも空に憧れた Ah 睨めど星は落ちない どうやって捕まえよう、この場所から 遠ざかる群青の下で平等が罠を張る 部屋に針が落ちる 日陰と日差し待ちわびエントロピーが満ちていく 制限的自由の中で 君はどう生きるのかって　問われたみたいだ Step by step 少しずつ掴み取るんだ光を 変化は怖くない 進化を遂げよう 這い上がる 何度でも 空はいつでも待っている 僕らは地球って部屋を歩く旅人 |-|Romaji= Kirari chou ga tonde itta sunabokori ga daichi ni mau Haruka kanata soredemo sora ni akogareta Ah Niramedo hoshi wa ochinai Dou yatte tsukamaeyou, kono basho kara Toozakaru gunjou no shita de byoudou ga wana o haru Heya ni hari ga ochiru Hikage to hizashi machiwabi entoropii ga michiteiku Seigenteki jiyuu no naka de Kimi wa dou ikiru no ka tte towareta mitai da Step by step Sukoshizutsu tsukamitorun da hikari o Henka wa kowakunai shinka o togeyou Haiagaru nando demo sora wa itsudemo matteiru Bokura wa chikyuu tte heya o aruku tabibito |-|Tiếng Anh= Twinkling, a butterfly takes to the air. A dust cloud dances across the Earth. Though the sky may be far away, It still longed to reach it, Ah... Glaring at the stars won't make them fall. So, how shall we catch them from here? The ultramarine above grows distant As equality sets a trap beneath. Needles fall all around our room. Shade and sunlight blend as entropy comes to fruition. Almost as if asking you How you'll choose to live with limited freedom. Step by step, Take hold of the light, bit by bit. Change isn't scary, so complete your evolution! We'll crawl back up as many times as it takes—the sky will always be waiting. We're travelers walking across this room called "Earth". Đầy đủ Kanji & Kana= キラリ蝶が飛んでった 砂埃が大地に舞う 遥か彼方　それでも空に憧れた 睨めど　星は落ちない どうやって捕まえよう？ この場所から 遠ざかる群青の下で　平等が罠をはる 部屋に針が落ちる 日陰と日差し交わり　エントロピーが満ちてく 制限的自由の中で　君はどう生きるのかって 問われたみたいだ Step by Step　少しずつ 掴みとるんだ　光を 変化は怖くない　進化を遂げよう 這い上がる　何度でも 空はいつでも待っている 僕らは　地球って部屋を歩く旅人 迫り来る嘘の音　不安定な欺き 逃げようとは思わない 思い出を積み上げて　色濃くなる室温 差し伸べるから掴んで　世界は君だけじゃない 共に戦うよ Day by Day　みつかった 居場所の中で　確かに 結び付いてく　絆があるから 虚像たち　崩れてく 本当の力　剥き出す 僕らは　行くべき空に近づいている フワリ蝶が花に問う 「今の場所で満足かい？」 空を背にして　美しくあざ笑ってた 大地を蹴り　蝶に続く 僕らは今　飛び立つ Step by Step　少しずつ 掴みとるんだ　光を 変化は怖くない　進化を遂げよう 這い上がる　何度でも 空はいつでも待っている 一人じゃ開けない扉の前 君と一緒ならば　自由になれる |-|Romaji= kirari chou ga tonde tta sunabokori ga daichi ni mau haruka kanata soredemo sora ni akogareta niramedo hoshi wa ochinai dou yatte tsukamaeyou? kono basho kara toozakaru gunjou no shita de byoudou ga wana o haru heya ni hari ga ochiru hikage to hizashi majiwari entoropii ga michiteku seigenteki jiyuu no naka de kimi wa dou ikiru no ka tte towareta mitai da Step By Step sukoshizutsu tsukamitorun da hikari o henka wa kowakunai shinka o togeyou haiagaru nando demo sora wa itsudemo matteiru bokura wa chikyuu tte heya o aruku tabibito semarikuru uso no oto fuantei na azamuki nigeyou to wa omowanai omoide o tsumiagete irokoku naru shitsuon sashinoberu kara tsukande sekai wa kimi dake janai tomo ni tatakau yo Day By Day mitsukatta ibasho no naka de tashika ni musubitsuiteku kizuna ga aru kara kyozoutachi kuzureteku hontou no chikara mukidasu bokura wa iku beki sora ni chikadzuiteiru fuwari chou ga hana ni tou "ima no basho de manzoku kai?" sora o se ni shite utsukushiku azawaratteta daichi o keri chou ni tsudzuku bokura wa ima tobitatsu Step By Step sukoshizutsu tsukamitorun da hikari o henka wa kowakunai shinka o togeyou haiagaru nando demo sora wa itsudemo matteiru hitori ja hirakenai tobira no mae kimi to issho naraba jiyuu ni nareru |-|Tiếng Anh= Twinkling, a butterfly takes to the air. A dust cloud dances across the Earth. Though the sky may be far away, it still longed to reach it. Glaring at the stars won't make them fall. So, how shall we catch them From down here? The ultramarine above grows distant as equality sets a trap beneath. Needles fall all around our room. Shade and sunlight blend as entropy comes to fruition. Almost as if asking you how you'll choose to live With limited freedom. Step by step, bit by bit Take hold of the light! Change isn't scary, so complete your evolution! We'll crawl back up as many times as it takes— The sky will always be waiting. We're travelers walking across this room called "Earth". A false sound assails us: an unstable deception. But we don't think to escape. Accumulating memories here, the room temperature becomes more pronounced. I'll reach out my hand, so take hold! You're not alone in this world. I'll fight by your side! Day by day, we found Something certain, in a place we felt comfortable. It's because we have bonds that tie us closer together. Pretense begins to fall away And our true power is revealed. We're growing closer to a sky where we belong. Gently, the butterfly asks a flower, "Are you happy where you are now?" Turning its back to the sky, the flower sneered beautifully. But we kick the ground, following the butterfly's lead, And take to the sky! Step by step, bit by bit Take hold of the light! Change isn't scary, so complete your evolution! We'll crawl back up as many times as it takes— The sky will always be waiting. Standing before a door we can't open alone, As long as I'm with you, I can attain freedom! Tham khảo en: es: id: pt-br: